The Woods
by C-is-for-Crazy987
Summary: Cartman is on a run in the woods and is being followed. Kyman(KylexCartman)


**Disclaimer: South Park and its characters are copyrighted to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I wish I could own South Park, but I don't. :(**

 **Pairing: Cartman and Kyle**

 **Cartman's POV**

"Stupid jew!"

"Shut up, fatass"

"I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!"

I hate our fights. I hate myself for treating him like that. He should be treated like a god and I treat him like shit. I say the opposite of what I mean; I call him a piece of ugly garbage and I mean that he is a beautiful treasure. If you can't tell by now I'm in love with him, and the person is the one and only Kyle. Yes, I Eric Cartman am in love with Kyle Broflovski.

The only reason I rip on him is because I have no other way to express how I feel. Being a rude jerk is the only way. The thing is that I don't really want him to know. Well… until I make myself someone who he could love back. I'm losing weight for him. I started eating healthy, and running.I don't want anyone to know, though, so I started eating my lunch at my locker. If there happens to be nothing healthy I don't eat, no matter what. My whole life has changed and I miss junk food, but I'll stay strong for him.

~on a run~

I'm running through the woods as fast as I can. At first, I almost hit a couple trees, fell over fallen one, and tripped over two vines. I'm now a pro and don't have any of those problems anymore.

I hear a tree branch break. I stop and hear footsteps running towards me. I start running again, but at a faster speed. When I no longer hear them I stop to breathe and to see if I can find who is chasing me. Nothing!

I run through the woods so no one finds out that I run. Now, someone's following me. Ugh! I also don't want people to bother me. I have to stay focused.

All of a sudden, I hear them again. Who the hell is following me? Don't they realize that I want to be left alone?

I run in a different direction than before, to see if I can lose them, but they find me again. I decide to hide and wait for them to give up. I see a green hat and an orange coat running in the direction that I was. When they get closer I realize that it's Kyle. He's slowed down to a jog and is slowing down to a walk.

"Cartman?!"

Why is he chasing me?

"What do you want, Kyle?" I ask as I stand up. He turns and looks at me with his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"I saw you running into the woods and I wanted to know why...I thought something was wrong; you've been acting weird lately."

His words slowly start to sink in. He's worried about me.

"Don't worry about me, Kyle. I can take care of myself." I can see the disbelief practically written on his face.

"Can I join you?" Why would he want to go on a run? He's skinny, he doesn't need to.

"Why?"

"I have nothing to do." I have no idea why I'm disappointed. I nod and start to jog off, getting faster by the second.I can he is surprised at how fast I can run, but I get why. Most people think that I run slow. I chuckle and slow down when I realize he is struggling to keep up.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"About two weeks," I simply say and he stops in shock.

"Why?"

"So the person I like will like me back."

"What!? If the person doesn't like you for who you are than they don't deserve you."

To say I'm shocked isn't strong enough. He thinks that someone would actually like me for me.

"Well...I don't think the person likes me back, so I'm making myself someone who they would."

"Who is it?" He asks with wonder and sadness practically dripping from his words. Wait... why is he sad?

"Why do you want to know?"

He lowers his head as if in shame and doesn't look at me, as he says, "Cartman you have to promise me you won't freak out or tell anyone."

"Okay, I promise what is it?" I say as I take a couple steps towards him. His breathing is uneven and he has tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Cartman…I love you."

I must be dreaming or have died and gone to heaven.

"What?"

"I love you," he whispers it this time.

Instead of telling him that I love him too I walk up to him, lift up his chin, and wipe away his tears. I cup his face then lean down and kiss him. It takes about thirty seconds before he starts to kiss me back. The need for air makes us pull apart. I rest my forehead against his as we both gasp for air.

"I love you, too," I say between breaths. When I finally get my breathing back under control I say, "I was losing weight for you. I thought you wouldn't like me like this."

"You are perfect no matter what your weight is," he says then kisses me.

He has to stand on his tiptoes to kiss me, and it's really adorable. I pull away first.

"Kyle Broflovski, will you be my boyfriend?" As I ask him I grab his right hand in my left one.

He smiles. "Yes," is all he says. Then, he gives me a peck on the lips, and we walk through the woods hand in hand. I don't know where we're going, but I don't care as long as he's with me.


End file.
